And Severus Knew
by OnyxOfTheMoon
Summary: How Severus and Lily's lives should have gone. NOT childhood friends, Best friends with the Marauders  Who aren't bullies , James is best friends with Lily, but not in love with her. Lucius and Narcissa aren't evil and neither is Peter.
1. Chapter 1

The tree by the lake at Hogwarts was deserted, as were the grounds surrounding the castle. Deserted by all but one.

Severus Snape sat underneath the large, bulky tree, hiding from the rest of the student body, who took it upon themselves to tease and ridicule him, a select few also decided to beat him up on a weekly basis.

He was a lonely boy and he wasn't considered handsome by the female population, what with his pale complexion, long and greasy black hair, brooding attitude and crooked nose. This left him completely friendless, life was meaningless to him.

The skies were stormy, clouded with dark greys and streaks of purple, casting a dark shadow over the school and it's grounds, but Severus didn't mind. He liked the dark as nobody could see him cry.

As Severus sat under the big, old tree, he never would have expected another student to be out when it looked like it was about to storm, but then he saw her.

Emerald orbs met obsidian as an angel-like girl looked down upon the lonesome looking boy.

Severus noted how beautiful she was almost instantly, she had vibrant auburn hair, pale skin with lovely rosey cheeks and captivating green eyes.

As he stared into said eyes, he felt as though she could see into his soul, and all of his sins were forgiven and forgotten, and for the first time in his life, Severus Snape felt warm.

The girl, whom in Severus' opinion looked like an angel, spoke in a voice like wind-chimes.

"Hello, you're Severus right? How come you're sitting here all by yourself?".

Severus was amazed that this angel was alone and not surrounded by a large group of friends, but what amazed him even more was that she was kind. Unlike all the other beautiful girls who were rude and arrogant.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have friends or anything." he replied sadly.

Pity flashed across the girls expression, but in her eyes there was something else... admiration? Hope?

Severus quickly shoved those ridiculous thoughts out of his mind, an angel like this could never admire a 'greasy git' like him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts quickly when the angel spoke once more.

"Why wouldn't somebody want to be your friend?" she asked curiously, the unknown emotion still lingering in her dazzling eyes.

"Because they prefer to bully me by calling me names such as 'greasy git', 'Snippety' and 'Snakey Snape', along with beating and hexing me until I can't walk.", tears brimmed in Severus' eyes as he admitted this. He had never trusted anybody very much aside from the Headmaster, but for some strange and unknown reason, he felt as though he could spill all his deepest, darkest secrets to this angelic girl.

Upon seeing the tears in his eyes, the angel sat down next to him and did the most unexpected thing.

She hugged him.

Severus was shocked at this display of affection, he had never been hugged before by anybody, his parents abused him and he had no friends or other family.

But as the girl held him to her, he felt a warmth growing in his chest, a warmth which he was sure didn't come from the heating charm put on his robes.

And as the angel pulled away, she looked into his now slightly wet eyes and said, "I'm Lily Evans".

The angel he now knew as Lily reached for his hand and held it against her heart.

"And I want to be your friend".

And as he gazed into his new friend's captivating green eyes,

Severus knew he was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

LILY POV

It was a cold and dark day at Hogwarts, the skies were covered in clouds that cast an eerie gloom over the school grounds.

The other students were in the castle, gossiping away in their common rooms, most likely about her,

But Lily Evans didn't care.

She didn't think she was pretty as the other girls, with pale skin, red hair, green eyes and rosey cheeks that erupted into a humiliating blush every time somebody so much as spoke to her.

'_I better not stay out too long, it might storm soon' _she thought to herself as she wandered aimlessly around the grounds. Her original purpose had been to pay a visit to Hagrid, however he wasn't anywhere to be found in his hut, she guessed he was off chasing after some 'cute' creature, while Lily didn't see how the half-giant could consider many of the creatures he loved and cared for 'cute', she was a kind and caring girl so decided to play along as to spare his feelings.

While she didn't find the monsters and beasts to be cute, she did however think they were good, because Lily was the kind of person who could see the beauty in everything.

She continued wandering until she felt the strangest urge to go the lake, the urge which she later discovered was fate, so she headed in the direction of the lake, more specifically her favourite spot, which was a large, bulky tree that offered shade, peace, quite and most importantly, an escape.

As she approached the tree she noticed a dark figured curled up against the bottom of it's trunk, a student, she realised. The figure obviously hadn't noticed her approach, so as she got closer she took the time to survey the mysterious, and lone, student.

His pallid white cheeks were tearstained, she noted with concern, his long black hair covered half his face, his tall but very thin figure hidden beneath thick robes. After further inspection of the robes she realised he was a Slytherin. _'Don't Slytherin's usually belong to a small gang of bullies?' _Lily pondered to herself. She then pushed these thoughts out her mind, telling herself that it wasn't very nice to judge somebody by what house they were in.

She returned to studying the boy, and as he rested his head on his knees, she got a better look at his facial features. Thin lips underneath a slightly big crooked nose, as her eyes trailed up his face she was met with piercing obsidian eyes, stormy and troubled. The eyes contained pain and sorrow, but in Lily's opinion they were still beautiful. He was beautiful.

Most Slytherins would have attempted to bully or hex her by now, but this young man simply stared.

After a few moments she realised that the student befor her was Severus Snape, the Slytherin potions prodigy that everybody picked on, she remebered everyone telling her that he had no friends, but she wasn't sure if that was true or not.

She realised he was examining her person as she had done to him. Lily, suddenly feeling concerned for this beautiful, seemingly lonesome boy, spoke softly, "Hello, you're Severus right? How come you're sitting here all by yourself?"

His eyes were calculating, he was clearly wondering what she was doing there. He also looked...suprised? She wondered why...

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have friends or anything." he replied sadly.

Lily felt a pang of pity for this strange boy, but that was quickly replaced by her remembering his voice, it was a deep but soft baritone, it was absolutely mesmerising, and Lily was temporarily dazzled.

She also realised that this beautiful boy had no friends, and neither did she. _'Maybe we could become friends?' _she thought to herself hopefully, but was let down with the realisation that she wanted to be more than just friends with the Slythern, _Severus_ – she corrected herself,

but she knew he would never return any of her feelings, why would he? She was just a red-headed Gryffindor with no friends. But she could always hope.

"Why wouldn't somebody want to be your friend?" she asked, genuinely curious as to why he didn't have a lot of friends and a bunch of girls chasing after him. He was beautiful, smart and he seemed nice, judging by the fact that he hadn't hexed her due to the rivalry between their houses.

"Because they prefer to bully me by calling me names such as 'greasy git', 'Snippety' and 'Snakey Snape', along with beating and hexing me until I can't walk." Severus admitted with tears in his eyes, tears which broke Lily's heart and made her want to cry too. She knew that he was bullied, but to see him cry made it that much worse. The usually non-violent and very gentle Lily, suddenly felt the strong desire to use a certain Unforgivable Curse on the ghastly, heartless individuals that would dare pick on her Severus. _Her _Severus? Where did that thought come from?

'_He's not mine and he probably never will be'_ she scolded herself for imaging such things.

As she saw more tears in his eyes, Lily decided to follow her instincts, so she sat down next to the boy and hugged him tightly. Lily was shocked at her own actions but couldn't bring herself to let go for a few more moments.

Suddenly Lily felt warmth spreading through her, although she'd already felt warm upon meeting Severus, she suddenly felt a warmth that didn't come from her heart. _'He's got a heating charm on his robes' _she realised.

Eventually she pulled away and looked into his wet, inklike eyes and spoke softly, "I'm Lily Evans" she told him after realising that this boy didn't even know her name.

She reached for one of his pale, thin hands and held it to her heart. "And I want to be your friend" she said simply.

And as she gazed into her new friends ebony eyes, which were currently shining with adoration and hope,

Lily knew she was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note) – So I've been reading Snape/Lily stories for awhile now and I've noticed that a lot of them detail what actually happened, which is sad, as I think Lily and Snape should have been together, but I still don't want to bash James. So I've decided to make this story about what I think should have been. The first two chapters are very sentimental, as they detail when they fell in love. I'll be writing from third person pov most of the time, but I'll try and add a few first person chapters here and there. Note that this is a relatively short story, it probably won't be huge or anything. Please review as I'd love constructive criticism. P.S, sorry for any typos, it's my first fanfic and I'm half asleep. P.P.S, I know I wrote in the last chapter that Lily didn't have any friends, but can everyone kind of just forget that? Lets agree that in this story she has no friends except for the Marauders.**

Chapter 3: (SevPOV)

Severus' heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as his brain processed what had just happened. Only ten minutes before, he didn't have a friend in the world, he didn't think anybody would ever want to befriend him, and he didn't think anyone whose beauty surpasses an angel would ever look twice at him. But there he was, walking hand in hand back to the castle with Lily Evans. The most beautiful girl in the world.

He looked down at their joined hands, her delicate cream hand warm against his spidery white one, and couldn't help but smile to himself. He stopped walking and looked up at his companion upon hearing a small giggle, and was met with Lily's amused eyes. "Why are you staring at our hands?" she said smiling, Severus paused for a moment, quickly thinking about how to answer. '_She's my new friend and a trust her, so I should be honest with her' _he decided before replying. "Well...I just...think it's...strange..for a girl like you to want to be anywhere near a boy like me" he mumbled.

"What do you mean a girl like me?" Lily said, her eyes guarded. '_She's taken it as an insult'_ Severus realised.

"Well.. it's just that I think you're kind of... really... really.. pretty" he amended, his cheeks blushing crimson.

Severus couldn't bring himself to meet the eyes of his friend, so instead looked at his feet awkwardly. _'Great, now she's going to be repulsed and never want to speak to me again, bloody brilliant' _he thought sarcastically to himself.

He could see in the bottom of his vision that his cheeks were still red and blushing out of embarrassment, due to his lack of experience in giving compliments. Especially compliments to someone as beautiful as Lily.

Snape closed his eyes, trying to blink back tears as he thought of what it would be like being hated by Lily, although he'd only met her ten minutes ago, he already cared deeply for her and found himself quite attached to the fiery red-head.

Just as the first traitorous tear made it's way down his cheek, a soft, warm finger made contact with his chin, before slowly lifting it up so he was looking into her eyes. All the disgust, repulsion and awkwardness that he had expected simply wasn't there. Instead her eyes held concern and her face was set in a worried expression. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I'm really sorry if I did" she started babbling. Severus quickly wiped away the tears. _'She hasn't run away or anything, but that's probably just because she's too nice'_ he thought, _'But why on earth does she think that it's all her fault?' _

As Lily opened her mouth, probably to apologize again judging by her expression, Severus was quick to cut her off.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. You're perfect. I'm the idiot, I shouldn't have said that, I know you could never like someone like me. You're beautiful and kind and smart, and I'm a nobody. I'm sorry for bothering you Miss. Evans, it won't happen again. Goodbye". Severus said before turning around and running away. He didn't notice or care where he was running, he was simply letting his feet guide him there.

After finally looking up to see where he'd run to, he found himself surrounded by thick, tall trees. The Forbidden Forest.

Severus noticed a tree had fallen over and onto a massive boulder, creating a sheltered area which looked perfect for hiding. So with that he slumped down against the rock under the fallen tree, burried his head in his knees and wished he could turn back time.

_'Why did I say that? How could I be so stupid? As if a_ _beautiful Gryffindor girl would like a Slytherin potions freak.'_

Severus sat, curled up against the rock for hours, wallowing in self-loathing. He wished more than anything that he could be good enough for someone to love him. But what did he have to offer?

It wasn't long before he heard a twig snap and some leaves shift. Someone.. or something was coming.

Severus' heart beat a hundred miles an hour in anticipation for what was to come. He'd read and heard tales of the dark creatures that inhabited the forest, and while he appreciated them in books, he wasn't keen on meeting one. Especially while he was unprotected.

He armed himself with his wand, his back pressed tightly against the boulder.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he ordered, his voice sharp.

The noises got louder and louder until... _CRACK!, _the large rock he had been standing against was split in two, leaving a cloud of dust around it, but of of the dust was a figure... a figure in a dark cloak and shiny mask. A Deatheater.

"Expelliarmus!" the deatheater yelled, successfully knocking Snape's wand out of his hand and making it land ten metres away.

The deatheater then removed the shiny mask, revealing the thin, sallow face of a man. His brown hair, which hung to his hips, was matted and each of his teeth were either rotted or yellow.

"Little children shouldn't be in the forest on their own – but you're in luck, I've been looking for some.. _help... _you see, I need to create one more Horcrux" he said with a fowl smirk, slightly revealing his revolting teeth.

"And I knew Hogwarts provided plenty of children, but it was so unbelievably convenient for you to be wandering in the forest, but enough of that, what do you say we have a bit of fun before we begin? _Crucio!_"

And with that, Severus was in a world of pain. It felt as if every atom of his body was being burned. He hurt too much to scream, or to cry out at all.

He knew that if he could have spoken, he would have been begging for death, as this was the worst form of torture he could ever have imagined.

The Deatheater now raised his wand to perform what Severus assumed was the killing curse, but just as he was halfway through speaking the words, a voice rang loud and clear in the little clearing.

"_Stupefy!" _

And Severus' pain ended. He stood up and saw that the death eater had been knocked off his feet and was lying frozen on the forest floor.

Then he remembered, someone had stunned the man by using _Stupefy _on him. Severus slowly turned around, and suprisingly, found himself face to face with Lily Evans. _Ms _Evans he mentally corrected himself.

Behind her stood none other than the Headmaster himself, who, uncharacteristically, looked positively furious whilst glaring down at the still-stunned deatheater.

"Severus, Lily, please walk back to the castle while I stay here and deal with our _visitor_" he spat the last word.

Not wanting to incur what seemed to be the very terrifying wrath of Dumbledore, the two students turned towards the direction of the castle and began walking.

They walked in silence until they had reached the edge of the forest, it would take them at least twenty minutes to get back to the castle, so Severus decided to break the silence.

"Thank you... for...um...saving me. I appreciate it" he said nervously. In his head he had a million questions whizzing around his brain. "As soon as you ran away...I went after you, but you were running so fast...you disappeared into the forest, so I kept looking for you... then I was really worried so I sent a patronus to Dumbledore and he came here immediately... and then I saw that Death Eater standing over you...I thought you were...dead." she said, tears streaming her cheeks.

Severus didn't know what to do, he would willingly hurt himself if it would take away her sadness. Then he remembered what she had done when he was sad. So hesitantly, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. To his surprise, it seemed perfectly natural. He instinctively reached his free arm around her neck and ran his fingers through her hair while she cried into his chest.

After a few minutes he realised she was mumbling something into his chest like a sacred could make out the words "I do", but only barely. He mentally filed that away for later so he could ask her what it meant, because at that particular moment, the storm clouds finally burst into thick and heavy rain.

Severus grabbed Lily's hand and started running back toward the castle, when he realised she was struggling to keep up.

"You run back Severus, there's no use in you getting saturated too, I'll walk" she said bravely. But Snape would have none of it. "Not a chance, I can't run off and let you get sick." he said, leaving no room for argument.

And with that he scooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could toward the castle, carrying her back.

As soon as they entered the covered area of the bridge leading into the castle, Severus set Lily down next to him, but left his arm around her shoulders to steady her. He watched as she pulled out a small mirror and looked into it. "Oh I look even worse than I did when I was dry. No wonder almost everyone hates me if I look like this!" she cried.

And then Severus realised. She had come up to him under that tree without any friends, she had thought he was insulting her when he made the reference "a girl like you", and she had come looking for him, all alone. It all fit together. Lily didn't have many friends.

"Ms..._Lily. _Not that it's any of my business, but do you have any friends?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes" she replied. "I have 4 friends. James, Sirius, Remus and it used to be Peter, but he became a death eater so we don't like him anymore, but now you're my friend too... if you still want to be that is...I don't blame you if you don't of course, I'm not very admirable, but if you do, then you can be my friend too."

_Not very admirable? Doesn't she realise that she's the smartest, kindest, most beautiful girl in the universe! _Severus thought to himself.

He then thought back to the other friends that she had listed.

The names had sounded familiar to Severus, _The Marauders_, he realised. He'd never personally met them but they were perhaps the only group at Hogwarts who didn't torment him, so he didn't hate them.

Severus noticed for the first time that Lily was soaked to the bone, her hair dripping wet and messy and dirt streaks on her face, and felt bad for not noticing earlier.

"Come with me Lily, I have my own private quarters so you can get fixed up there." he said, and received a grateful look from the girl next to him.

The Headmaster had given Severus his very own room, which the castle had so generously provided for him, because the other boys had bullied him and put roaches in his bed in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory. It was the usual brick room, but with a large dark wood double-bed in the center, with dark green silk sheets and black pillows with the Slytherin coat of arms on them. The velvet fabric hanging from the posts of his bed were dark green, as were the thick curtains that completely covered the windows, blocking out all natural light.

He had a suprising amount of furniture in the room, all of which was the same dark wood as his bed, he had two black velvet armchairs by the fireplace, a large wardrobe, a writing desk with a Slytherin banner hanging proudly above it, a small table with two dining chairs on opposite sides and a large bookshelf filled with what must have been nearly a hundred books.

The fire was lit, and gave off a dim glow, giving the room enough light to be able to see everything clearly.

Severus led Lily into his room. He quickly strode over to his wardrobe, pulled out a heavy,black blanket, muttered a quick heating charm and spread it out on the bed.

Severus noticed that Lily's robes were dripping. "You should probably take your robes off, you'll catch a cold if you keep wearing them." he said softly. Lily thought about this for a moment, before pulling her robes over her head.

Severus admired her clothes, they suit her perfectly he noted. She wore a light floral print blouse with the lightest pinks, blues, greens and purples on it. The blouse was accompanied by lilac silk skirt with flowers embroidered on one side.

On her feet were a simple pair of floral ballet flats, simialar to her shirt.

Upon closer inspection, Snape realised that her clothes were completely dry. "How come your clothes are dry but your robes were so wet?" he asked curiously. "I charmed my robes to soak up all the water and not allow and through them." she said, proud of her achievement.

Severus took her robe from her and lay it on the floor near the fireplace to dry, before leading her over to the bed, he sat her down on the blanket and wrapped it part-way around her, then lifted her up and placed her in one of the armchairs infront of the fireplace. He then got a warm, damp cloth, and walked over to her, leant down and then slowly wiped the dirt marks off her face before chucking the cloth on his desk. He then pointed his wand at her hair and murmured a cleaning charm and her hair was instantly clean, neat and back to normal.

"You're soaked too, Sev. I take it your clothes are soaked all the way through?" Lily asked, concerned. Severus nodded in reply, shocked not just at her concern, but by the fact that she had called him 'Sev'. Nobody had ever shortened his name before, his parents hated him so they called him 'boy', his peers called him horrible names, his teachers called him 'Snape', and the Headmaster had kindly called him 'Severus' or sometimes even 'Dear boy', but nobody had ever given him a real pet name. It made him feel warm inside.

He looked back up to see Lily with her wand pointed at him, her lips moved only slightly, and he couldn't really hear what she said, but he felt his robe come off, and his clothes underneath drying. He wore a simple white shirt and dark jeans, but they suited him well enough.

Lily then put her wand on the coffee table in front of the chairs, before sitting back down. Severus did the same in the other armchair. Before speaking. "Why did you call me Sev?" he asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Because" was the only reply she gave. "Because is not an answer" Severus retorted playfully.

"Because it's the shortened version of your name." she said simply.

And with that, Severus had two cups of tea sent up from the kitchen and the two drank their tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Please note that I'm writing this story because this is one of the many different ways I think the story should have gone, I'm not going to change it to suit my readers as it was created for my own personal entertainment, I would however appreciate reviews as to how to improve.**

The storm outside Hogwarts was getting worse and worse, it was so bad that the Headmaster had sent all the Professors to tell the students to go back to their dormitories and stay there. All the castle's windows and doors were bolted and all the staff were in the staffroom whilst the Headmaster and his wife were in his office.

Dumbledore had always loved Severus as though he were his own son, and had dearly hoped that the young man would make friends, but much to Dumbledore's dismay, he hadn't. Until now.

Minerva had always wanted her own child but unfortunately she was unable to conceive, it had pained Albus to watch his wife's saddened face as she observed mothers with their children.

Then a young muggleborn by the name of Lily Evans had entered Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, the house in which Minerva was in charge of. Albus had watched as Minerva had grown closer to the girl and as she had began to think of the girl as her adopted daughter.

Albus himself thouroughly enjoyed the young girl's company, her thirst for knowledge and her kind heart. He too had begun to think of her as his daughter. Albus and Minerva loved Severus and Lily wholeheartedly, and had always known that they would be perfect for eachother. So as they sent the other Professor's to send all the other students back to their dormitories, they told them that Severus and Lily were doing a job for the Headmaster, so weren't to be disturbed.

"You really are quite devious Minerva" he complimented his wife on her excuse to the other professors.

"Well our children need time to bond, so then they can fall in love then grow up and get married and give us grandbabies" Minerva babbled excitedly. While she appeared to the students and other professors as a fairly strict woman who didn't talk excessively, in private with Albus she was completely different, gushing about everything under the sun.

"I think you'll find that they're already in love, dear" Albus told his wife, eyes sparkling happily.

"What on earth do you mean? When!" she demanded, shocked but excstatic.

"When Severus was being attacked by that...evil man, Lily sent me a patronus asking me for help, and when I got there she was quite worse for wear, she was extremely worried about him, love, I don't believe that they are aware of the other's feelings yet, however there is definitely something there, as the muggles say, 'they have it in for eachother'."

Minerva chuckled at her husbands muggle quotes, before thinking carefully. _If only there were some way to get them together quicker, before one says something wrong and the other gets too shy to admit their feelings. _

"They'll be together soon enough my dear." Albus assured her, as though he had read her mind.

Meanwhile...

"This tea is wonderful Sev" Lily commented conversationally, receiving a shrug in reply.

She was amazed at the mental list she had made of his qualities. _Incredibly smart, unbelievably handsome and very, very kind. He's truly perfect, so why doesn't he have any friends? _She thought amazedly. "Lily...do you think...that...you'd like to stay here for the night?" he asked blushing. "It's just that Dumbledore's had everyone sent to their dormitories and all the doors are locked up, of course you could use Alohomora and unlock it, but I thought I'd ask you anyway" he babbled, still blushing.

Lily thought to herself. _He is absolutely adorable when he's embarrassed! And what a cute blush! _She mentally swooned. Then she considered his offer, to stay there during the storm. His room was very nice, she even found herself loving the Slytherin theme. So after a few moments she replied. "I'd love to stay Sev" she beamed. "Fantastic" he said happily, offering a shy smile back.

But the conversation ended after that and the two sat in an awkward silence.

Severus had a million questions racing through his mind as he was trying to decide what to ask first. He quickly settled on his most important question. "Lily.. why did you save me?" he asked curiously. She didn't like him, she couldn't. So why would she go to the trouble of conjuring a patronus, getting the headmaster and coming to rescue me, putting her own life in danger in the process? He waited patiently for her reply.

"Because I couldn't let anything happen to you. I'd rather die than see you hurt" she answered honestly, her eyes filled with tears at the memory of seeing Severus on the ground in such severe pain.

Severus was both deeply shocked and touched. She would rather die than see him hurt. Internally he was grinning like a madman. Before he could respond however, Lily decided that she had a question for him. "Sev... earlier.. what you said before you ran off...do you really believe that?"

Severus stood.

"Yes I believe you're perfect and beautiful and kind and smart. Yes I believe that I'm probably bothering you and yes, I believe that you could never like somebody like me – let alone love them." Severus said, his voice growing louder, tears running down his face. He couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much.

He'd acted as though it was alright, but it wasn't. He'd been bullied by his peers, abused by his parents and attacked by a Deatheater and he had managed to keep himself together. But being rejected by Lily would be like ripping his heart out, shredding it and then crushing it into the dirt. He threw himself horizontally onto his bed and started crying, he heard Lily move. "Go away" he snapped, his face still half, burried in his sheets.

Lily was shocked, he had just admitted to liking her as more than a friend, but he thought himself unworthy. How could he think so little of himself? How could he possibly think that she wouldn't like him back? Couldn't this boy see that she cared deeply for him? And when he mentioned love, Lily's heart had skipped a beat. She didn't think that she loved him yet, but she knew that she was definitely going to. Lily knew that she was falling hard and fast for Severus Snape.

It pained her to see him cry, his spirit looked broken. And after a few moments thought, Lily knew she had made the right decision, she was going to stand by Severus forever. She hadn't known him very long, but with her witch's intuition she knew that he was the one.

She walked over to the crying boy on the bed, and knelt infront of his head – which was still burried in the sheets at the very edge of the bed as he sobbed.

Lily carefully placed two of her fingers beneath his chin and lifted his face so his eyes met hers. His obsidian eyes looked pained, as though he were in physical agony. Her emerald eyes dazzled Severus, even in his heartbroken state.

After a few more seconds thought, she knew that this was definitely what she wanted. She wanted to be with Severus. She could imagine herself growing older with him, having children with him, she could see them having a life together.

Her eyes still dancing at those thoughts, she bent down and pressed her lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

**Onyx: Yes, I own Harry Potter**** and all associated characters and stuff.**

**Snape: Yes, which is why you are writing **_**FAN**_**fiction. **

**Onyx: You don't need to kill my buzz Sev!**

**Snape: Then own up and say you don't own Harry Potter you miserable dunderhead.**

**Onyx: Yeah...well...your face!**

**Snape: 20 points from your house!...Wait..no..you're in Slytherin**

**Onyx: *smirks* I don't own Harry Potter **

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, thank-you for the reviews and favourites, it was really heartwarming and I thouroughly enjoyed the response. **

**A special thanks to Jennie, your review made my day. I too like the change, I hate stories where Lily is the most popular girl at Hogwarts, so I made it that she has no friends except the Marauders and of course, Sev. But I think Sev counts as more than a friend ;) **

**I'm also going to make Severus get along with the Marauders, because I think that the conflict in the book is stupid and it kind of ruins some of the characters for me, and it's also one of the reasons that Snape was so darn bitter – aside from the not getting Lily, but no need to worry about that, because in this story, he does :)**

**Attention readers – could you please take a minute to review? It would mean a lot to me. Sorry for any errors, I should be sleeping but decided to put a chapter up anyway.**

_**Last chapter: **_Her eyes still dancing at those thoughts, she bent down and pressed her lips to his.

Severus mind was racing, his heart almost completely stopped beating – but continued to soar at a steady rate.

Then the realisation sunk in – Lily Evans was kissing him. He had thought that all she wanted was to be friends, but that he was bothering her and that she'd never think of him as anything more than a friend – but she had come over to him and started kissing him. And with those thoughts, all his insecurities temporarily faded away.

Lily felt him tense in shock the moment she started kissing him, was something wrong?

Maybe he simply didn't want to kiss her. She had heard him admit to liking her, but maybe she had somehow misinterpreted his words – maybe he was joking?

Feeling the keen sting of rejection, Lily pulled away and turned towards the door, tears beginning to well in her eyes, but was stopped.

While Severus was lost in his thoughts, on cloud nine, when he felt Lily pull away and opened his eyes to see her with her back to him, facing the door. At first he thought that maybe she was rejecting him, but then he realised what had gone wrong. _He hadn't kissed her back_.

Severus stood up, he was feeling more confident and bolder then ever. For the first time in his previously hellish life, he felt wanted.

He wrapped one arm around Lily's waist and placed the other on the back of her head as he spun her around the face him, and pulled her lips back to his

Severus pulled Lily to him as close as humanly possible, as he kissed her deeply. She responded quickly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling even deeper into the kiss. Her hands tangled themselves into his ebony hair, he had one hand tangling into her hair, and the other rubbing her side whilst holding her waist.

Eventually, only after oxygen became a serious problem, they broke apart, both panting and flushed.

Lily lay down on the bed, her head resting on the suprisingly soft pillow. Severus laid down next to her.

Both were euphoric, Lily was lost for words, but Severus had something he needed to say.

"Lily, I have something I'd like to ask you. And I need you to answer me completely honestly." he said seriously.

"Sev, you can ask me anything, and I'll always tell you the truth. You can trust me with anything" she replied.

"Lily, before I met you, I didn't have a friend in the world, I was lonely, nobody had ever spoken a kind word to me except for Dumbledore, I was sad and I never thought that I'd ever meet my soulmate. Then you came along, the first thing I noticed about you was that you were beautiful, stunning, breathtaking – there are no words that are strong enough to describe your beauty. Then I noticed that you were kind, you had a beautiful soul, your heart was large and warm. As if I didn't think you were perfect enough, I soon discovered how intelligent you are, which is an amazing quality of yours – I'm shocked you're not in Ravenclaw" he said, a light blush gracing his cheeks, but a serious expression still set on his face. "You were willing to be around me, be kind to me, be my friend. You risked your life to save mine, even though you hadn't known me long and I'd just run off on you. Lily...you're well aware of the intuition witches and wizards like us get about important things...for instance...our soulmates?" he asked.

Lily was still amazed from his speech, but nodded in reply. She'd read that wizards and witches always 'knew' when they'd found their soulmates because of this intuition. And she thought that she had finally experienced it for herself, when she was with Severus.

"Well Lily...I'm feeling that intuition, I know who my soulmate is already".

Lily internally panicked. What if he was her soulmate, he he had someone different as his soulmate? Was that possible? What if she was mistaken at it hadn't been intuition she was feeing? Had he really found a soulmate at Hogwarts?

She quickly made a mental list of all the prettiest girls in the school... Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Alice Longbottom perhaps?

She decided to suck it up and ask him. "So what's she like?" she asked, preparing her heart to be broken.

He paused, before replying. "Well, she's a Gryffindor, she's very clever, she's got pale skin with adorable rosey cheeks. She is breathtakingly, heartbreakingly beautiful and she's perfect in every way." he replied

Lily froze, she was temporarily focusing on not crying or showing her angst in any way.

Severus noticed the look on her face, realising what she was trying not to do, so he cupped her cheek and finished his description.

"She is a vision, an auburn beauty. Her hair is like the beautiful flames of a roaring fire. And she has the most captivating eyes, like emeralds, but much prettier. And they sparkle whenever she's happy, when she smiles or when she's deep in thought. She's a Muggleborn, her name is Lily Evans and I think I'm falling in love with her."

Lily was over the moon, mentally screaming. '_SEVERUS SNAPE IS MY SOULMATE! THANK YOU MERLIN! LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL, LIFE IS AMAZING! I'M THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!_'

Lily replied calmly, supressing the world's brightest smile. "I know the feeling of the intuition too, I found my soulmate in Hogwarts just recently actually".

Severus' heart sank, he was having similar thoughts to Lily's when he had mentioned his finding a soulmate.

"Really?" he asked trying to look pleased for her. He knew it probably wasn't working though.

"Yeah, he's the most handsome boy in school. I don't know everything about him yet, but I intend to find out. From what I've learnt; he's rubbish at Quidditch – but amazingly intelligent, he's independent and self-sufficent, he's obviously been through a lot but he's come through it all and is still a wonderful person, he's kind, adorably shy at times, easy to talk to, empathetic, brilliant and he has the sexiest smirk, it's absolutely panty-dropping." she said, smirking a little herself.

Severus had to stop his eyes from widening at that, he'd never heard Lily make a reference such as that...he thought it was kind of hot.

Then he remembered she was talking about her soul-mate, this incredible sounding person who probably would be more deserving of her than he was. She began to talk again.

"He is funny, amazing, perfect, passionate and a bloody good kisser." she said confidently. "He's a half-blood. His name is Severus Snape and I swear to Merlin I'm falling in love with him" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Severus' eyes went wide, his mind doing similar screams to those which hers was still doing.

Lily Evans was his soulmate. His and nobody elses. He felt as though he could dance and sing all night.

Lily witnessed something previously unheard of for Severus Snape, she watched as his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth turned upwards until he was grinning like a madman. Within seconds Severus had pounced on her, and was laying ontop of her, kissing her with everything he had. After they had pulled apart, again panting and flushed, she cuddled up next to him on the bed, he kissed her forehead and she gazed up at him. Eventually he looked down at her, eyes twinkling.

"So my smirk is panty-dropping eh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Again, thank-you all for your reviews and favouriting, I'm glad to see such a positive response to my story, I wasn't sure what to expect with it being my first fanfic and all, but I was pleasantly surpised with the response.  
This chapter contains the wonderful Marauders (who aren't bullies in this story), and Severus is getting much more confident – and much more sexy. Also, just imagine Hagrid speaking in his usual accent, because I probably won't be writing it like he says it. And the descriptions of the Marauders will be based off the movie, not the book. So like in the Order of the Phoenix when it shows them whilst they were young – so James is a brunette. And Peter may not be evil – not sure yet, leaning towards no.**

**Any readers – please take some time to review as it means a lot to me, and I'd like to know how to improve in any way. Will be updating a lot more frequently on the weekends – maybe a chapter more today? We'll see how we go. I've spent all my free time on my weekend trying to get this chapter right. But I did end up going to Top Gear! P.S, I also made a character up for James, because I couldn't find any that fit. **

Lily and Severus had fallen asleep on the bed out of sheer exhaustion, a lot had happened in one day.

The next morning Severus woke up to find Lily with her head resting on his chest and one arm lazily draped across his stomach. Through the slight crack between the curtain and the wall, he could tell that it was no longer storming, but the sky was still rather cloudy.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms again, deciding it might be time to wake her up.

Gently, he started stroking up and down her back, successfully awakening her., she rolled off him and lay beside him as he leant on one arm.

"It's time to get up Sleeping Beauty" he said lovingly. She turned her head as though to look at him, but her eyes were still closed. "Doesn't Sleeping Beauty get awoken with a kiss?" she asked, grinning.

Severus chuckled at her retort, before he gently leant down over her, and kissed her lips sweetly. After a few moments he pulled away and helped her up. She mock-curtsied at him before saying "My prince" cheekily.

"Would my fair maiden do me the honour of gracing me with her presence today like she did yesterday? I'd carry her everywhere if she'd like" Severus asked , playing along with Lily's antics.

"How very chivalrous of you my prince, but it is I who must ask for your glorious presence for the day, as there are some people I'd like you to meet" she replied, still smiling.

"Like who?" Severus asked nervously. "Like my friends" she said in a happy voice.

"You want your friends to meet me?" he asked incredulously. He'd never met the Marauders personally, nor had he ever planned on it – although they were among the only people in the school who didn't bully him.

"Of course Sev, I'm sure my best friends would be interested in meeting my wonderful, amazing soulmate" she replied before pulling him out of the room, walking out of the castle and started leading Severus toward Hagrid's hut.

"Lily – what are the Marauders like?" Severus asked, deciding that he would meet Lily's friends if that made her happy.

And he could tell it would.

"Well, there's James Potter – he's great, he's the Gryffindor Seeker and he's quite mischevious – but kind at heart. And then there's Sirius Black, he's always getting into trouble, most people think he's a no-good-nick, but we all know what a warm and gentle person he really is. There's Peter Pettigrew, he's pretty nice, has a bit of a stutter, and mostly just follows James and Sirius. And then there's Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf. He's quiet, but very intelligent, he loves to read, but can also be found playing pranks with the others" she gushed about her friends.

"I heard one of them saying that there were five Marauders?" Severus asked curiously. He had heard Sirius talking to James in the hallway saying "Then they'll have to give to detention to the Marauders, all five of us." sadly.

"Oops, I almost forgot, then there's the fifth Marauder, me." she said beaming. "You're a Marauder?" Severus asked wide-eyed. He could never have imagined Lily causing trouble – but then again, he never could have imagined her describing something as 'panty-dropping' either, but that was how she had described his smirk.

"I sure am. I'm the fifth Marauder, Lily Evans, and there are three things I love, My friends, life and most of all, Severus Snape." she said with a breath-taking smile. Snape couldn't control himself, he walked over to Lily and took her in his arms before kissing her passionately. "If we don't stop now, then I'm afraid I won't get to meet your dear friends – I won't be able to pull myself away from you." he murmured against her lips.

"While I wouldn't mind that whatsoever, I'm sure they would, they'll be quite excited to meet you." she replied.

Severus put his mouth to her ear and nibbled her earlobe, before whispering sexily, "No need to worry love, I'll thouroughly kiss you later – but I should warn you, your lips may end up swollen."

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine, "Swollen lips are a sacrifice I'm willing to make – the benefits outweigh the price." she tried to reply in a normal tone, but it came out as more of a squeak as Severus was now kissing her neck.

Severus didn't pull away, but instead murmured into her ear "I'm going to keep on walking with you, go and meet your friends – hopefully leaving a good impression, then I'm going to politely excuse us for the day, then I'll calmly walk back to my dorm with you, but then as soon as we close that door, you're mine."

By this point Lily was straining to keep her thoughts focused, but couldn't help but get excited tingles when she thought about what he would do to her.

As the started walking again, they were still far enough away from Hagrid's hut that they couldn't be heard, so Lily decided it was time to voice a stray thought. "Hey Sev?" upon hearing his 'Yeah?' she continued. "You're so different to yesterday, you were very insecure then, why the sudden change in attitude?" _Not that I'm complaining at all _she added mentally.

"Because I've never felt as happy and loved as I have since I woke up this morning. I feel like a whole new person Lils, and it's great. What do you think of my new behaviour though?" he stated confidently, his question asked with a strong tinge of curiosity.

"I think you'd better stop it – before I grab you, drag you back to the castle and lock us both in your dorm for a few hours" she said, smirking.

To say Severus was stunned would be an understatement, had his Lily just suggested that?

"One more kiss before we head inside?" she asked sweetly. Severus didn't need to be asked twice, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him, giving her a long, slow, french kiss.

After they'd pulled away, Lily commented. "I think that was just about the best kiss I've ever had" she said dreamily.

Severus was filled with pride until he examined her words more carefully '_best kiss I've ever had'_, had many kisses had she had? Had she ever done...it?

"H-how many kisses have you had?" he asked, attempting to sound non-challant, but he sound have known he couldn't fool Lily.

But before Lily could answer, they'd reached the door and Hagrid had emerged from his hut.

"Hullo Lily! 'ow are ya? Who might this strapping young lad be?" the half-giant asked as he hugged Lily and surveyed Severus.

"This is my Severus!" she declared, beaming. "You're Sev'rus eh?" he turned to Snape "Nice to meet ya Lily's Sev'rus!" he said as he shook Severus' hand enthusiastically.

"Well come on you two, I got the tea on, Marauders are inside, come on in!" he said as he all but dragged them in.

Severus entered the hut (which must have had a minor enlargement charm on it, as it was a fair bit bigger inside than it appeared from the exterior), and his eyes immediately found the large, thickwooden table, it had 7 seats, 4 of which were seating none other than the Marauders.

Severus studied them quickly.

The first one was tall and had chocolate brown hair down to his chin, his hair was wavy and some parts were slightly curled, he looked like a bit of a rebel, but the kind of rebel that girls were attracted to. He recognized this boy as Sirius Black, he'd seen him getting in trouble quite a few times.

the second one was also tall, a gangly boy, he had messy light brown hair and small rounded glasses, he recognized him from when he had gone to see the Quidditch, this was James Potter.

The boy to his right was very think with sandy coloured hair near his chin, but it was neatly parted and combed, he looked quiet, but Severus could sense intelligence, this must be Remus Lupin.

The final boy was a lot shorter than the others, and rather plump. He had dirty blonde hair to his shoulders, but it was brushed back, considering he'd already identified all the others, he assumed this was Peter.

And all four of the boys were staring interestedly at him.

"C'mon guys, you're scaring him" Lily said, taking Severus' hand and giving the boys a pointed look.

Much to Snape's suprise, the boys quickly gave him and Lily sheepish looks and murmured their apologies to Lily.

Lily sat him down in one of the remaining chairs and quickly took her place next to him. Severus felt rather intimidated when he realised that he was sitting opposite of the boys.

"Guys, this is my Severus, Sev, these are the guys!" she said happily. Snape returned her eager smile with a small grin.

He then turned to face the boys and murmured "Hello" rather shyly.

James Potter held out his hand immediately before introducing himself "James Potter, nice to meet you. You've got to be special to catch Lily's eye, so we're looking forward to getting to know you mate." he said, Severus was surprised by how friendly the boy was, from his experience, most Quidditch players were stuck up bullies, but the tone of voice this boy was using was best friends would talk to eachother. _I like this James Potter already_. Severus thought to himself.

After shaking his hand he felt a small hand on his knee, he looked down briefly to see Lily's hand drawing calming, reassuring circles on his knee.

Peter introduced himself shortly after James, followed by Remus, who he found to have a calming, serene aura about him, Severus knew he would appreciate Remus' company, it would be nice to have a good study partner, he knew he couldn't study with Lily, he wouldn't get any work done, not when he was distracted by looking at her beautiful face and kissing her.

Lastly, he was introduced to Sirius, who shook his hand and said "Break her heart and I'll Avada you – clear?" earning a glare from Lily, but Snape decided to reply honestly. "I'd never break her heart or hurt her in any way, if I do break her heart, I'd be likely to Avada myself, so I'm afraid you won't get the chance".

Much to his suprise, Sirius perked up at his comment and shot him a grin before leaning over and patting him on the shoulder as though they were best friends, "Then you're alright in my books mate".

Severus was proud of himself, he'd managed to leave a good impression on Lily's friends already – and he'd found himself genuinely liking them. Severus and Lily had their chairs as close together as physically possible, and he could feel the warmth of her arm, inches away from his. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew through the hut, causing Lily to shiver. Severus instinctively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him, trying to keep her warm.

Hagrid came back with the tea and saw the Marauders staring at Severus and Lily, he then noticed the two were tightly cuddled together.

After sitting down he looked at them and said "Ah, young love" in a warm voice. "Speaking of young love, I 'eard James has his eye on a girl, is that true?"

James immediately blushed furiously, confirming the rumour while Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter began laughing.

After they had finally calmed down, Remus turned to Hagrid. "Yep, Prongs here fancies Elizabeth Valentine, she's a Hufflepuff, same year as us, transferred here from Beaubatons a month ago".

"B-but he still hasn't told her how he feels yet" Peter said, stiffling a laugh.

"He did send her roses though" Remus interjected. "Awwww" Lily cooed.

"Who would have guessed that James was such a romantic?" she said, mockingly pinching his cheeks. This of course, sent the table into another round of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah coming from you Lils, I noticed you didn't return to your dorm last night.." he trailed off smirking. "You probably didn't either, you were probably off stalking poor Elizabeth" Lily retorted.

James blushed again, "Was not!" he said indignantly. "Sure you weren't Prongs, whatever helps you sleep at night.." Lily mocked him.

"How would you lot like to help me get some plants for Professor Slughorn?" Hagrid suddenly asked, interupting James' well-thought-out comeback.

After everybody agreed they walked out of the hut and Hagrid decided to split them into groups.

"James, Peter, you grab me some dandelions, they're growin' just up the hill there, grab as many as you can",

"Sirius, you come with me, we're going to collect some pond reeds from down by the lake",

"Remus, Lily, Sev'rus, you three go just inside the Forbidden Forest, grab me some herbs, they've got red leaves and blue stems" he finished giving everybody their tasks and then they all set off.

Remus, Lily and Severus set off into the Forbidden Forest, they knew that when Hagrid said "just inside" he meant half a mile into. Lily held Snape's hand and the three walked in a slightly awkward silence, just observing the tall trees, pine-needles covering the ground and strange noises.  
It was Remus that finally broke the silence. "Congratulations by the way" he said happily.

"Congratulations for what?" Lily and Severus asked in unision. "For finding your soulmates" he said knowingly.

"How did you know!" Lily asked, shocked. Remus was smart but he wasn't a psychic. "I can tell just by looking at you two. You really are a perfect match. It's very obvious that you love eachother"

Lily and Severus both looked at eachother, and said in unision. "Truly, we do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I'm so sorry for the wait, I've had a lot going on lately but tonight I pushed everything aside to get another chapter up, because I've been neglecting my poor story. Thank you for the reviews, hope to see more soon :) **

**We're now up to an M rated story people! This is a pretty short chapter compared to what I had planned, but something very big happens that I've been wanting to write for ages, not too much smut and not really any lemons as I wouldn't have the first clue how to write them, but maybe in later chapters. **

* * *

****

_Lily, Severus and Remus had travelled further into the forest than they had originally planned, but they had just spotted the herbs they needed so they didn't turn back._

"Hey there's some rosemary! I'll go and grab some if you two don't mind" Severus said excitedly, Lily guessed that he must have wanted it for one of his potions. "Sev, you look like a child in a lolly shop! Go and grab some before you explode" she said playfully, Severus didn't need to be told twice, he ran off towards the herbs.

This left Lily and Remus sitting on a rock, waiting for him to finish. Again, it was Remus who broke the silence. "I'm really happy for you Lily, Severus seems like a good guy".

"Thanks Moony, I'm so happy, I love him so very much you see, but I am rather worried that I love him more than he loves me. We haven't actually said the exact words to eachother yet either." she asked worriedly.

"Believe me, that boy is hopelessly in love with you, head over heels even – except erm, he doesn't wear heels. I'm sure the actual words aren't very far off at all". "Thanks Remus, you always know what to say" Lily replied gratefully.

Two hours later, Severus and Lily were finally able to bid their goodbyes to the Marauders, but not before Sirius invited Severus to sleep over at their dorm the next night.

The couple held hands as they walked back up to Severus' room, they walked in a comfortable silence but something was growing in the air between them. Lily could feel it. She pondered over what it could be... a kind of tension...excitement?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Severus saying his password to the portrait and entering the room, Lily gracefully glided into the room, and was met with a pleasant surprise.

Severus all but slammed the door shut and grabbed Lily by the waist and pushed her against it, he passionately moved his lips against hers and she was absolutely thrilled.

She now knew that the tension growing between them was lust, and it was currently hitting her full-force. She responded quickly, slinging one arm around his neck and pulling him closer, she knew what she wanted.

She knew that he was her soulmate, and she knew that if she was going to get anywhere, she'd have to make the first 'move', because it was clear that Severus was too much of a gentlemen to touch her if there was a chance that she didn't want to be touched, and that was only proved by his later admission.

When air finally became a serious issue, they pulled apart, Severus' hands on the small of her back, hers resting on his shoulders. Severus moved to kiss her neck gently, eliciting a small moan from Lily. "Sweetheart, I know I said that you're all mine now, but I refuse to pressure you into anything, especially if you're not ready. I'm fine with anything that you want you know" he murmured against her neck.

Lily pulled him back so he was looking directly into her eyes, she quickly evaluated the situtation once more in her mind. She had found her soulmate, the most beautiful, wonderful, amazingly intelligent and perfect young man in the world, he was willing to wait for her as long as she needed him to, she wanted him and her wanted her. She knew what the next step could entail, but she was fully prepared. She knew she was ready.

"Sev, I'm ready" she said beaming.

"Are you sure love? I hope you don't feel as though you're being pressured?" he said, going back to the insecure Severus that she wanted to get rid of.

Lily was a fiery, strong, independent girl, she was more than ready to take charge. She cast a quick 'disrobeo' at Severus before dragging him to the bed and thoroughly assaulting his lips, his insecurity slowly faded away as his hand went under her shirt and up her back, moving in a circular motion.

She was quick to return the gesture by sliding her delicate hands up the front of his shirt, tracing his surprisingly well-toned chest. She was straddling him by this point, and they were no longer kissing, just memorising the feel of eachother. Lily however, quickly grew very annoyed with his shirt and quite literally ripped it off. Severus quickly disposed of hers in return, leaving her in a light green silk bra and her skirt. He was amazed at the sight of her, and she was all his, he wondered what he'd done to deserve such a wonderful thing as her.

As the kissed again, things grew heated very quickly, Lily, Severus realised, was very quick at ridding him of his clothes, as he suddenly found himself completely naked, but she was still almost fully clothed. He was quick to change that, he sat her on the bed before sitting behind her, "Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear, he received an affirmative reply from Lily. He then proceded to unclasp her bra, not even pausing the look, he quickly rid her of her skirt and then, much to his amazement, her panties.

As he positioned himself over her, ready to enter her, he asked her one more time "Are you absolutely sure that you're ready? I can stop all this if you want – no questions asked" he said breathlessly. "Severus.. if you stop – so help me Merlin, you will be Padfoot's new chewtoy" she threatened, her eyes clouded with lust.

The sight of her eyes containing that particular emotion made Severus have to work harder to control his own lust.

Needless to say, both of them lost their virginity that afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you shoot me, I'd just like to say sorry for the really long wait, a lot of crap has gone on in my life the past few months and I'm very ill; but now that I finally have just over a week to spare, I'd like to get back on track with this story, which only has maybe 2 or 3 chapters to go anyway. Longer chapter to help make up for the wait. **

**Enjoy and pretty please review :) Also, I know Lucius may not be in their year, but too bad, in my story he is. Also I don't like Lucius and Narcissa being evil, so they won't be – but Bellatrix can go to hell for all I care, so she can be bad. **

For the remaining hours of the afternoon and all through the night until 5am, Severus and Lily had slept peacefully in each others arms. It was warm in Severus' room, and so silent that you could hear a needle drop. The only sounds were Severus and Lily's synchronised breathing. Eventually, Snape began to wake, and when he did it was met with the sight of his girlfriend – sleeping in his arms. He watched her beautiful face as she slept and wondered what on earth he'd done to deserve her. '_I can't believe she's all mine, it's a miracle. She's a miracle' _he thought, slightly dazed.

Severus leaned over and slightly pulled open a curtain, only to find the starry night sky and the big, beautiful moon – which he was grateful – as was Remus – wasn't full.

He leant back down and kissed Lily gently on the forehead, and watched as she stirred. Finally her eyelids fluttered open to reveal brilliant emerald orbs. "Good morning, love" he said smiling down at her. "Morning" she murmured sleepily before sitting up, the silky sheet falling off her, revealing her (in Severus' opinion) wonderfully naked form. She leant into Severus as he wrapped his arm around her waist, before tilting her head up and kissing her lovingly.

"I could get used to waking up like that" she giggled. "Beats my dorm-mates squealing any day!".

Severus looked deep into her eyes and said "I'm sure you will get used to it, because I'll be here until you order me to leave you alone – even then I'll probably keep coming back".

This, of course, made Lily swoon. _Oh my gosh he is so romantic! _She thought, still dazed.

She kissed him passionately on the lips and he glady returned the gesture, his lips moved against hers and both their hearts were racing when they finally broke apart, their breathing uneven.

Lily looked out the window and noticed the night sky. "Um...Sev...I thought you said 'Good morning'...it's night time!" she said confusedly, checking her watch. "It's 5:00, so I guess it technically is morning, but it's still dark!"

"Yes, but it just felt like daytime" he said mysteriously. "How so?" she asked with a challenging look in her eyes. "Because you're like the sunshine" he replied before kissing her once more.

They lay in bed, talking and occasionally kissing until it was 8 o'clock in the morning, bright and sunny once more.

It was then that they heard a knocking on the door, Severus got up to go and answer it, but not before Lily spelled both their pyjamas on, not that it would be hard to figure out what they'd been doing anyway – but she wished to maintain some dignity.

She looked over to the door and saw Severus in interested conversation with someone, whom she could not see as her boyfriend obscured her view.

She quietly got up and creeped over to the door, and she was met with the sight of a boy in their year. She would recognize that slicked back blonde hair anywhere, it was Lucius Malfoy.

She was at an angle where she could see him but he couldn't see her, thus giving her to opportunity to listen in.

"Severus, is it true?" Lucius asked eagerly, his grey eyes sparkling, reminding Lily vaguely of Dumbledore. "Hagrid let slip that you have a girlfriend, a real one, and that she's really pretty!" he continued. "Well he wasn't lying, she's very, _very _pretty" Severus responded proudly.

"There are rumours going around, I heard she has hair blonder than mine!" Lucius gossiped. Lily had to bite back a giggle at the eagerness in his eyes.

"Dear god Lucius, you gossip like an old woman!" Severus teased his friend.

Lucius simply laughed, knowing it was a mere joke. "Actually she's a red-head" Lily said from behind Severus, deciding to make her entrance into the conversation.

Lucius' eyes widened at having been caught gossiping by the very person he was talking about. "My sincerest apologies Madam" he said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, you're Lily Evans right?" he held out his hand to shake, which she quickly accepted. "Sure am" she replied.

"I actually came up here to confirm that Sev here really does have a girlfriend", Severus shot him a scowl "And if he did, Narcissa has ordered me to invite you both to spend the day with us".

"I'll go if Lily goes" Snape said simply. Lily was impressed by her boyfriend's willingness to change his plans to revolve around her. "I'd love to" she said in her sweet voice.

After Lucius left them to get dressed, Severus turned to Lily, gently taking her in his arms he kissed her soundly on the lips. After a few moments, the pulled back, understanding the need to get dressed, not that it made pulling back any easier.

Severus pulled on some dark muggle jeans, which were faded and ripped in places from wearing them too much. He quickly pulled a black jumper with the Slytherin crest on the front over his head before slipping into his old, ratty black sneakers.

Lily on the other hand, pulled on a simple, spaghetti-strapped lilac dress that reached just below her knees and some plain white sandals. She found a glass and transfigured it into a hairbrush, before brushing her long hair gently. She gently got the front bit of her hair and tied it back, letting a few strands fall down to frame her face.

Severus quickly ran a comb through his hair before turning to Lily. "Umm...Lily..." he hesitated.

"Yeah Sev?" she responded. "Lucius and Narcissa probably won't be at breakfast, and I was wondering...if..well..if I could sit with you?" he asked nervously running a hand through his hair.

"You mean at the Gryffindor table?" she said, surprised. "Of course, I wouldn't have you sitting at the Slytherin table with just me for protection, better to have the Gryffindor boys beat me up then have the Slytherin ones anywhere near you" he said gently.

"Sev, of course you can sit with me. You're my boyfriend, you're meant to. And if anyone has a problem with that or lays a hand on you, I'll make them regret it" she said with a fierce loyalty in her eyes. He kissed her gently before taking her hand and leading her towards the great hall.

As they walked into the hall holding hands, the thing Snape most dreaded happened. Although the teachers were always in their own little world and too busy to notice, all the students stopped and stared. The only sounds were forks landing in plates after being dropped, and the shuffling of people trying to get a better look at the odd couple.

Lily led Snape over to the Gryffindor table when they were faced off by five of the Gryffindor boys.

Noah Abbott, Jeffery Alton, Zachary Saxton, Eli Bell and Angus Wood stood glaring of them.

"Gentlemen" Lily acknowledged them with a nod, her eyes flashing with warning.

"Drop the act Evans, you're not bring that freak to our table" Saxton spat. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. "I can do as I damn well please Saxton" she said in a voice so fierce that everyone involved flinched, even Snape.

"Like hell you can Evans, you're just a woman, women are meant to be in the bedroom or in the kitchen, they should be doing what the men order them to do and before the freak jumps to your defence, we can take you both anyday" Wood interjected in his gravelly voice.

The look on Severus' face was murderous. Just as he was about to pull out his wand and hex Angus Wood into oblivion, footsteps came up behind them.

The Marauders walked up next to Severus and Lily, all four of them looking absolutely livid at the comment that had been made. "But can you take all of us?" James questioned in a hard, cold voice and a challenge in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wood shot back, rather pathetically in Lily's opinion.

"We might ask you the same question" Sirius snapped. "How dare you talk to Lily and Severus like that!" he continued, clearly angered by the nasty insults made towards his friends.

"Don't you see who she's bringing to our table with her, she's polluting the Lions' table with greasy, Slytherin filth – that makes her filth, a traitor to Gryffindor. A filthy, dirty traitor!" Alton spat. At this point Severus shot him his signature menacing glare, resisting the urge to punch the other boy's lights out.

The usually sensible and reserved Remus stepped toward Alton. His wolf alter-ego, Moony, showed himself on his face as he glared at Jeffery. "Don't you ever, ever, _ever _insult Lily or Severus like that again, or I swear to merlin that you'll wish that you'd never crossed the Marauders" he growled in a low, dangerous voice.

"Snivellus isn't a Marauder! He can't be! He's a freak!" Abbott snarled. Severus froze at hearing his horrible nickname mentioned. "Yes he is, Severus is now a honourary Marauder, and if you mess with one Maruader, you mess with us all" Sirius warned menacingly.

"Sirius and Remus are right, Severus is one of us now, so you'd better leave him alone" James added. "Not bloody likely, freaks!" Bell retorted.

Then, much to the shock of everyone present; Peter – quiet, shy, little Peter spoke up. "You will leave him alone, 'cause if you don't I'll kick your ass!" he said in a loud, strong voice that left everyone gobsmacked.

"Yes, and if you ever make sexist comments toward my girlfriend again, I'll hex you into next week" Severus threatened.

And seeing the glares of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Lily Evans, the group of bullies backed up, shooting one last glare at Snape before stalking off.

**And that's the end of that chapter! Did you guys like it? I really wanted to write a piece where the Marauders stuck up for Sev, because I think it's really a sign of good progress in their friendship. And I just **_**had **_**to write the part where Peter threatened to kick their asses, because it was just too funny to resist! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update again soon (I've already started on the next chapter) Until then, bye! xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry the update is a day or two late, my parents were both on conference so in between babysitting my younger sibling I was working on this chapter – just for you!**

**A shoutout to ujemaima, your review put a smile on my face and motivated me to keep posting!**

**Everyone else please review and let me know what you think! :) **

After the rather public confrontation, when the Marauders had finally stopped glaring daggers at the bullies, they turned back to Lily and Snape. "Hey Lily" Peter said, sporting a grin on his face. "And hey Sevvy" Sirius cooed cheekily. Severus shot him a playful scowl. "Hey boys, thanks for the help, those guys are such gits!" Lily said, silently still fuming at the insults that were thrown at them.

"No problem Lils, they're just jealous of Severus" James trailed off cryptically. "Why?" Severus asked confusedly. "Because we're making him an official Maruader and not them!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all cried excitedly.

"You're...making...me – a Marauder?" Snape said, still shocked and confused. Lily mentally added _looks adorable when he's confused _to her long list of things she loved about him.

"Of course we are, stupid, you and Lily are getting officially named Marauders tonight! – we heard Lucius Malfoy and my cousin Cissy saying that you were spending the day with them, so tonight, come to our dorm room and let's party!" Sirius gushed with a goofy grin on his face that was so typical for the animagus.

"What do you mean we get to _officially _be a Marauders?" Lily asked, slightly confused herself now.

"Well Lily-flower" James teased lightly "It means that you finally show us what your animagus form is, and we 'name' you! And then we induct you into the one, the only, the Marauders!" he announced as though he were introducing a sporting team.

"Sounds like...fun" Severus said with a small but genuine smile on his face. "Awesome! Any questions?" Peter asked happily. "Yeah Wormtail, when did you become so brave?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, puzzled. "You threatened to kick Bell's ass!" Sirius announced incredulously. Peter blushed and suddenly found his shoes to be rather interesting. "Yeah Pete, that was wicked! Who ever knew that little Peter Pettigrew was such a badass?" James said, awe evident on his face. "Thanks for that by the way Peter, it was great just to see the look on their faces when you said it" Lily chimed in, giggling and the memory. "What about the look on _your _faces, you lot were almost as shocked as they were" Remus spoke up.

"Students, perhaps it would be best if you took a seat now?" came a voice from behind them.

They spun around and were met with the slightly amused face of McGonagall.

"Sure thing Minnie!" James said cheekily, even adding a wink. The professor rolled her eyes amusedly and walked off, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Come on Sevvy, you're going to be a Marauder, so you should be sitting with the Marauders" Sirius said as if it were obvious.

The group of six went over to the empty bit of the Gryffindor table and sat down, Snape's Slytherin robes standing out as though they were neon lighted.

Remus, Severus and Peter sat on one side of the table and Lily, Sirius and James sat directly across from them. "What a minute James" Lily said suddenly, "You said that we'd finally show you our animagus forms – how did you know Sev has become an animagus?" she asked suspiciously

"I got Moony to do some snooping, he's terrible with being sneaky, but he charms the librarian" James admitted, chuckling at the last bit.

Remus immediately blushed scarlett. "Well I just asked her what books Sev had borrowed lately and she told me that he borrowed "Animagi and How to Become One" a few months back.

Severus wasn't concerned about the invasion of privacy, but the fact that Remus had called him _Sev._

"Why the hell are you lot calling me Sev?" he blurted out. Never having been one for patience when he had a question on his mind. "Because _Sev-er-us_ is too long, and plus it's so impersonal!" Sirius complained. "How is that impersonal? Nobody calls me Severus, they call me Snape and Snivellus amongst other things" Severus said simply.

"Yeah well if they do, they'll pay for it mate" Sirius replied, a playful manic gleam in his eyes.

They looked up when they heard noise and noticed that breakfast was over and everybody was heading out of the hall. As they stood up, getting ready to leave, Peter pocketed some bread and an apple, trying to be sneaky and failing miserably. Lily's held Severus' hand as the James spoke. "So see you both tonight then?" he questioned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Lily assured him.

They all left the great hall, Remus and Peter heading to the library intent on studying while James and Sirius went off to spy on James' crush, Elizabeth Valentine.

Still holding hands, Severus led Lily to find Lucius and Narcissa.

"So what are they like?" Lily asked him on the way.

"Well, Lucius is a true gossip, as you saw" Severus started, "but he does keep secrets very well. He's from a pureblood family, and he's proud of his heritage, but he doesn't really care about blood status. He's smart, he plays Quidditch and he tends to talk. A lot. He's probably going to end up marrying his girlfriend Narcissa, she's always been like a sister to me. But as soon as you meet her she will demand that you call her Cissy, she hates the name Narcissa." her informed her.

"What's she like?" Lily asked curiously, deciding that if Narcissa Black was important to Sev, then Narcissa Black was important to her.

"Well she has the same white-blonde hair as Lucius, so sometimes people mistake them for siblings. Everybody who knows her says the same thing, she has a very vivacious personality. But incurring her wrath is never a good idea, she can be quite scarey when she wants to be. She's cut all contact with her family except her sister Andromeda and her cousin Sirius." he said matter-of-factly.

"Her other sister, Bellatrix willingly took the Dark Mark and the rest of the family are encouraging her, Andromeda and Sirius to do the same. Because of this, Sirius ran away from home, so he's living with the Potters, Andromeda married a muggleborn named Ted Tonks after she left school, they have a little girl, Nymphadora I believe her name is. And Narcissa moved in with Lucius' family, they've always loved her and very much hope that she'll end up becoming their daughter-in-law after she and Lucius leave school. As for Bellatrix, well, she's now one of You-Know-Who's must trusted servants." he added.

As he finally finished, Lily pondered over what he said, but they'd walked through the castle and were now in the corridor that contained the Room of Requirement. Severus paced for a bit, concentration clear on his face before a door appeared. He gestured for her to go in first.

She entered a beautiful room, it contained bookshelves, arm chairs, sofas and a fireplace, the room had a very feminine air to it and Lily, being rather girly, liked it instantly.

Her inspection was interuppted by a, loud, excited squeal. Before she could react she was being held in a tight hug, jumping up and down. She found it was rather hard to breathe, but thankfully her saviour came in the form of a voice behind the person that was hugging her. "Now now Cissy, let the girl breathe, you can hardly make friends if she dies from suffocation." she recognized the amused voice as Lucius Malfoy, who was clearly trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's antics.

She was immediately released and was met with Narcissa Black. Severus was right, she did have the same hair as Malfoy, and the same pale skin. She noted that while Lucius had grey eyes, Narcissa's were blue with a greyish hue. She also noted the incredibly bright smile on the girl's face.

"Severus she's so beautiful!" Narcissa squealed delightedly "I love her already!" she added, bobbing up and down trying to contain her excitement. "Hi, I'm Narcissa Black, but you can call me Cissy" she said happily. "I'm Lily Evans" Lily replied with an equally bright smile on her face. She had a feeling that she'd get along very well with this girl.

Lily, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus spent the day playing wizards chess, exploding snap and various other games. Lily found that her and Cissy got along very well, she was already sure that they'd be the best of friends. And she liked Lucius too, she found listening to his gossip to be quite entertaining. She also liked them both for the fact that they made Severus laugh, a beautiful sound that was music to her ears.

As it got dark, Lily and Severus waved goodbye to their Lucius and Narcissa before walking back through the castle, still holding hands.

After their friends left the room, Lucius and Narcissa looked at eachother. "He loves her so much already" Lucius commented, "I hope he doesn't get his heart broken". "He won't" Narcissa assured him, "It's obvious that she loves him too".

As they were walking, Severus suddenly stopped. Lily didn't know what was wrong, she quickly looked around and couldn't see anybody, she felt Severus tugging her hand and realised he was trying to get her to follow him. He led her behind a stone pillar and pushed her up against it, their bodies pressed so closely together that you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them.

Both their hearts raced as Severus leaned down and kissed her passionately, their tongues battling for dominance. Eventually the pulled away, both panting heavily. "What was that for" Lily asked, still breathless. "Just because" Severus said with a smirk before beginning to trail kisses up and down her neck. Lily couldn't help but moan. But she managed to clear her head in order to inform him of their current situation."Sev, we've got to meet the boys in their dorm room" she said, obviously trying very hard to get the words out, especially as Severus' hands now gripped her bottom as he kissed her neck.

He seemed to think about this before eventually deciding to step away from her. "Sorry" he said, blushing furiously. "There's nothing to be sorry about Sev" she said honestly. "If we didn't have to go to our little initiation party, then you and I would currently be sprinting to your room" said said with a mischevious glint in her eyes. Severus gulped, clearly trying very hard to control himself.

Appreciating his effort, Lily leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him to the portrait outside the Gryffindor Common Room. "Omnia Vincit Amour" she said simply, and the portrait opened. She could have sworn that after she'd said the password she'd heard Severus mutter something along the lines of "typical Gryffindor sentimentality", but decided to ignore it.

Because now it was time to become an official Marauder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello! I have some time to kill so I decided to get this chapter up! And yes, I pick on Sirius a bit because he's funny! Snape may seem a little OOC in this story, but this is how I think he would be as a teenager in love. Anyways, I was actually looking at reader traffic and there are quite a few of you – but hardly anyone reviews! To those who do review, thank you so much, your reviews really do make my day. To those who don't bother reviewing, please do as they mean a lot to me. On with the story! :)**

Severus and Lily ascended up the steps and walked past two doors before stopping at the third. The room behind the door clearly had a silencing charm placed on it, so you couldn't hear what was happening inside, but they could practically _feel _the energy that was radiating from the Marauders. Severus gingerly rapped thrice on the door, and almost instantly it swung open to reveal a beaming Sirius. "It's about time you two showed up!" he teased playfully, "What've you been doing...?" he trailed off suggestively with a wink. Lily and Snape instantly blushed, but before they could respond, Sirius was hit upside the head by an amused Remus. "Ignore the village idiot here, come on in" he said, trying not to laugh as he took Sirius' arm and pulled him back into the room.

Lily and Severus walked into the room before shutting the door behind them and saw Sirius, James, Peter and Remus sitting in a large circle on the carpet. Lily took the empty spot next to Remus whilst Severus took the one next to James.

Sirius, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to witness the witness the union between Lily Evans and Severus Snape, who up until five minutes ago, were probably off shagging like bunnies" he laughed at his own joke.

Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation whilst James and Peter slapped their hands to their foreheads. It was clear that they had heard jokes like this from Sirius before. Severus immediately blushed scarlett, he was sure that he would be red for the rest of his life. Lily however, picked up the nearest pillow and expertly launched it at Sirius' face, successfully knocking the boy backwards. At the sight of Sirius Black, Gryffindor heart-throb and womanizer extraordinaire being defeated by a pillow, the other boys roared with laughter, each one taking turns at high-fiving Lily.

"Alright, alright, time to settle down now!" James said after finally managing to control his laughter. "The real reason we are gathered here tonight is to officially induct Sev and Lily into the Marauders. Lils has is pretty much one of us already and we most definitely want Sev in our midst, however, we need to make it official." he finished. "Yes, and to start off they need to know the rules" Peter added. "Padfoot, go get the rule book! If you can brave another pillow, it's underneath mine!" James chuckled. Sirius shot them a playful scowl before getting up and heading towards one of the scarlet-clad beds, he reached under a pillow and pulled out a dark green leather book with the words "The Official Rules and Guide to the Marauders" inscripted in curly, gold letters.

After Sirius sat down, he spoke "I think that the current Marauders should take turns reading the rules" he suggested. "Good idea" James agreed, "You got the book, so you get to go first".

Sirius nodded before reading. "Rule number one: A Marauder is faithful to his friends; he does not backstab, gossip about or betray his friends in any way.", he passed the book to James. "Rule number two: A Marauder will always have fun; unless of course it is appropriate to be solemn in the situation".

The book was passed to Peter. "Rule number three: A Marauder cannot change their nickname, once the other Marauders have given it to them, they cannot take it back", Peter passed the book to Remus. "Rule number four: Marauders' secrets must always stay secret – no one except a Marauder can know them."

The book was continuously passed around until finally it landed back to Peter again.

"James, Sirius and I have just added this one this afternoon while Remus was in the shower. Rule number one hundred: Every Marauder with an animagus form _must _be there to support Moony during the full moon – exceptions are illness and death in the family, illness and death in the Marauder and capture by You-Know-Who." he read proudly.

Every pair of eyes in the room landed on Remus. Lily thought that he looked like he was flattered but annoyed at the same time. "Guys, I don't want to force anyone to do anything dangerous on my account. I won't have it. It's not fair" he protested. For the second time that night, Lily picked up another pillow and launched it – watching as it hit Remus square in the face. "Shut it Moony, I knew they were putting that rule in there, I think everyone here would do it by choice anyway, you're our friend. Now stop being stupid, we'll all be there whether you like it or not" she said firmly, causing the other boys to state their agreement whilst stiffling laughs at Lily's pillow-throwing antics.

"Which brings us back to the initiation" James said impatiently. "What are your full names?" he asked Snape and Lily. "Lily Rose Evans", "Severus Tobias Snape", came the replies.

"Good. Now, Severus Tobias Snape, do you promise to uphold the rules of the Marauders – even if it means putting up with Sirius – so help you Merlin?" James asked in a ceremonious voice. "Umm, yes." Severus replied shyly, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Hey!" Sirius piped up, looking scandalized.

"And you, Lily Rose Evans, do you promise to uphold the rules of the Marauders – even if it means putting up with Sirius – so help you Merlin?" James continued. "Of course" Lily replied as if it were obvious.

"Is anybody here opposed in any way to either of these two becoming Marauders, or does anybody have anything they want to say before they join?" he asked.

Peter, Sirius and Remus all shot their hands up into the air. "Wormtail, you first" James nodded in encouragement. Whilst Lily and Snape gulped nervously. "I just wanted to say that Lily, you've always been like the older sister that I've never had. And Severus, if Lily likes you then I do too" he said happily, a smile lighting his chubby face. Lily and Severus nodded in thanks. "You next Padfoot" James encouraged. "Well I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you've _finally_ become Marauders. And also that I get a feeling that Sevvy and I well be the best of friends" he said, cheekily using the baby-ish name.

"I think it's my turn now" Remus said patiently. "I'd like to say that Lily, you've always been like a sister to me, to all of us actually. Although the first time we all saw you, Sirius pointed out that you're 'hot', but even he ended up thinking of you as a sister after that. Anyways, I'd just like to wish the both of you the best of luck and I look forward to seeing your animagus forms" he said in his usual kindly manner.

Lily hugged Remus warmly, "Thanks Moony" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah enough hugging!" Sirius cried out impatiently. "You're just jealous that you don't get any hugs Padfoot" Remus teased light-heartedly. Sirius mock-sulked at this. James, deciding it was time to finish the ceremony before they got too off-track, spoke up again. "Then by the power vested in me, I officially name you, Lily and you, Sev, Marauders." he finished with a wide smile on his face.

Peter, James, Sirius and Remus immediately pulled Lily and Severus into a big group hug, cheering.

"Thank Merlin there's a silencing charm" Lily commented after they broke apart, laughing. "McGonagall would have our heads by now if there wasn't". The others laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hang on a minute" James interrupted, "You still haven't shown us your Animagus forms, we need to name you!" he said, his tone and expression reminding Lily of a small child demanding ice-cream. "Alright, alright" she said chuckling. "C'mon Sev, if I have to do it then you have to aswell!" she said, taking Snape's hand and pulling him to his feet.

Lily walked over to a large space to the left of the boys, who instantly turned around to face her.

Feeling slightly nervous Lily closed her eyes and took on an expression of deep concentration before finally shifting form. Once Lily had completely transformed, in her place was a beautiful white tiger. It was lean and somehow feminine, it's eyes were a light green, and while they weren't Lily's signature emerald, they were still mesmerising.

The boys all gasped and stared in awe. "Wow Lils, you're beautiful!" James exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement.

The tiger quickly morphed back into Lily, who curtseyed before skipping over and sitting down next to Remus. "Your turn now Sevvy" Sirius grinned. Severus playfully scowled at the name before walking over to where Lily had been standing and closing his eyes and focusing. Seconds later in his place was a big, black fox, it's fur the deepest obsidian, as were it's eyes, which were just like his human eyes. "That's amazing!" Lily said beaming. "Definitely awesome" Sirius agreed.

The fox quickly morphed back into Snape, before the group moved back into their circle.

"So what will they be called?" Peter asked, clearly thinking hard. "Lets take a vote" James suggested.

**And I'm going to leave it there – sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm tired and I can't think of any good animagus names. I was originally going to have 'Snowpaw" for Lily but I thought that might be just a little lame – so I need your opinions – if you like Snowpaw, then I'll use it. But if you have any suggestions for her and Severus' animagus names then they'd be greatly appreciated because all the names that I think of seem lame. Also, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! (If you're still reading that is), I think I owe it to my readers to explain my absense. My twin brother recently died in an accident whilst driving with his friends, he was only sixteen and we were very close. So these past few weeks have been hell for me, I've tried to write but I really didn't have any inspiration, my muse was gone. But I'm back on track now, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter not only to my wonderful readers, but to my brother Sebastion – may you rest in peace xoxo **

**Disclaimer: Snape and Lily were never together, if I owned HP, they would be. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it (Except for Elizabeth Valentine.. and I might have made up nearly all of the bullies in the last chapter)**

Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Severus and Peter sat in a circle in the middle of the room.  
"What should we call Lily?" James asked, starting the naming process. The other Marauders looked to be deep in thought while Lily was nervous. "How about... Snowypaws?" Sirius suggested. "Hmm... how about just Snowpaw" Remus chimed in. Peter and James nodded their agreement. "Yeah! Snowpaw it is!" Peter declared beaming, "But what about Sev's name?" he asked the others thoughtfully. There was a long silence amongst the group. "I think... Shadow!" Remus announced.

"Why Shadow?" Severus asked, confusion evident on his face. "Because...well...you're all dark.. like you have really dark hair and pale skin... and you usually stick to the shadows" James informed him. "Yeah, but everyone knows that dark hair and pale skin looks sexy on Sev" Lily commented, causing the boys to roar with laughter and Severus to blush scarlet. "But I totally agree, Shadow is definitely an awesome name for him!" she added, seemingly unfazed by the laughter and Snape's blush.

"Well then, Snowpaw and Nightshade, welcome to the Marauders. Now, Remus get the chocolate!" James ordered a playful grin on his face. Lupin was all too happy to oblige, retrieving a box from under his bed, he opened it quickly and took out 5 family-sized blocks of chocolate, before breaking them up and spreading it around, making sure everybody got an equal amount.

"I-nevrrrr-geb-tiyed-ob-choclit" Sirius said with his mouth full. "Sirius, swallow before you speak" Lily chided gently. Sirius obeyed, not wanting to incur her temper, which was quickly frankly, terrifying. "I said I never get tired of chocolate" he replied. "Even though Moony here hardly ever shares it, selfish git" he teased his friend. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you frequently insult with him name such as _selfish git_?" Severus drawled sarcastically. Peter, Lily and James snickered. "You should listen to Sev" Remus warned his jovial friend.

"And just for that comment Padfoot, Severus gets extra chocolate and _you don't_" he announced smugly before handing more chocolate over to Severus, who accepted it with a smirk. Upon hearing Sirius muttering profanities toward him under his breath, Snape then proceeded to eat his extra chocolate very slowly infront of Sirius, making sure to savour every bite.

The others watched on giggling as Sirius Black drooled over the chocolate whilst managing to glare at Snape at the same time.

The night continued on, the Marauders played a variety of games, when it finally came to truth or dare.

"Okay Moony, truth or dare?" Peter asked. Remus smiled in return, "Truth" he answered. Peter whispered to James for a minute before finally replying. "Have you ever...had a crush on a teacher?" he asked eagerly. Remus thought about this for a minute. "Well...no I can't honestly say that I have" he replied. Of course, Sirius chose this moment to speak. "But you act as though you have a crush on McGonagall!" he cried indignantly. "No way do I have a crush on Professor McGonagall, I just think she's a good teacher is all" Remus retorted.

"Okay, my turn, Lily – truth or dare?" Sirius challenged. "Dare" Lily answered without hesitation. "I dare you to...snog Shadow" he said simply. "Perverted much Sirius? You just want to watch" Remus teased – receiving a scowl in return. Lily stood up and walked over to Severus before jumping into his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips. She quickly brought her lips down to his in a passionate kiss. Everything else in the room seemed to fade away as the two kissed. It had been about a minute when James decided to speak up. "There are other people in the room you know!" he shouted at them. "Besides, I have an idea to run by you all!" he continued.

Severus and Lily broke apart panting and blushing furiously, Lily removed herself from Snape's lap and skipped back over to her spot in the circle. When she finally looked up, she noticed everyone staring at her boyfriend, who happened to be glaring daggers at James. "Well Potter, you've just robbed me of the chance to snog the living daylights out of my girlfriend – so this better be a bloody good idea!" he snapped. This, naturally, caused the rest of the Marauders to burst out laughing, whilst the blush returned to Lily's face full-force.

"Don't worry Shads, I'm sure you'll get some later" Sirius teased, earning himself a slap upside the head from Remus. "Don't be so crude – there are ladies present" the werewolf admonished.

"Anyway" Lily interrupted, seeing that this was going nowhere. "What's your idea Prongs?" she asked the messy-haired boy. "Well – I need to get what I want" he said simply, as though that statement held all the answers. "Which is..?" Lily prompted. "I want Elizabeth Valentine." he said confidently.

"No shit.. it's not as if you stalk her every single day..." Lily muttered under her breath. "But seriously, how is that an idea that you needed to run by us?" she inquired. The boy seemed to deliberate for a moment before finally speaking. " I need your help" he murmured, saying it so fast that the words seemed to be all molded together.

"You what Prongsie? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that?" Sirius coaxed teasingly. His bespectacled friend finally gave in. "I _said, Padsy-Wadsy, _that I need the help of my fellow Marauders to get the girl" he snapped. "Hey! Don't call me that! My name is _Padfoot _but bloody _Padsy-Wadsy_" Sirius shouted indignantly, causing the rest of the room to crack up with laughter.

"I think the name suits you Siri, _Padsy-Wadsy-Woo-Woo_" Lily cooed teasingly while pinching his cheeks. Sirius jokingly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Well if all the beautiful girls like it, then I guess it stays" he said waggling is eyebrows.

"Oi! Black! Get the hell off my girlfriend" Severus shouted half-joking. Sirius, being Sirius, didn't take the hint. "Ooooh is Sevvy getting a little jealous?" the boy teased.

Before Sirius could tease the other boy further he found himself being tackled side-on from a rather impressive force, although the wind was knocked right out of him, he looked up and found himself staring at an amused Severus Snape. "Well mutt, if you can't handle _me _tackling you then you have no nope handling my girlfriend..." he trailed off suggestively while sporting an evil smirk.

Lily felt as though she had never blushed harder, as though it wasn't even possible to do so. Her face was almost as red as her hair by this point. The other Marauders were beside themselves with laughter, literally rolling around on the floor. "Whoever knew Lily was such a little minx?" James and Remus teased in unision.

Lily mentally corrected herself, apparently it _was _possible to blush harder than she already was.

The boys would never let her live this down, but what else could she expect from the Marauders?

**Hope you all liked that, I'm a bit rusty and low on inspiration, but at least it's another chapter. I might also start writing random one-shots just for fun – but I doubt I'll write another serious fanfic while I'm still doing this one – which isn't actually far from finishing – however I'd still prefer to do one at a time, that way nobody gets disappointed! **

**Please review if you're still reading, I'd love to hear your ideas about the story and where it should go from here. **

**Till the next chapter, **

**-Onyx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! One of my reviewers pointed out that there hasn't been any classes in my story! I'd like to thank that reviewer for pointing that out, although it's too late to change it I'll just say that Dumbledore gave the students a week off after the Death-Eater incident. **

**I'm planning on writing more fics very much like this one, so don't be too disappointed that this is the final chapter. As for the review about Sev's animagus name, I agree I probably should have gone with Nightshade. I've also taken the advice of one of my readers and have decided that this will be an epilogue! Read, review and I hope to start my next story very soon! **

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series was written by the wonderful J.K Rowling, not me. I simply was inspired by her work and wrote this fanfic, I made Elizabeth and Ophelia – but that is all I'm afraid. All credit goes to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros studios and anyone else who owns the Harry Potter franchise. **

_Previously:_

_The boys would never let her live this down, but what else could she expect from the Marauders? _

**5 Years Later **

It was a very early morning, the skies were stormy and a chilling wind blew through muggle London. A man walked through the quiet streets, passers by observed that this man looked to be the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. His shoulder-length black hair creating curtains around the sides of his face, his pale skin seemingly glowing in the dim light from the clouds. The man wore a long, black trenchcoat – which seemed to billow behind him.

He had a dark beauty about him. Observers watched as the man strode through the alleyways, behind buildings and disappeared behind an abandoned building. They could not see the man, but could have sworn they heard a very defined _crack _from where he had disappeared to.

Severus Snape apparated to a small village by the name of Godrics Hollow, a thick sheet of snow covered the ground and surrounding area, but that did not deter him.

He walked for at least twenty minutes before finally stopping infront of a house on the outskirts of the village. Only those who knew where the house was could see it, the Fidelius charm was very effective. It was considerably large for a cottage, but was by no means a big house. It consisted of two floors and a small attic. Although the curtains were closed, Severus could see that the lights were on, created a warm atmosphere to the house.

He walked up the pathway leading to the cottage before opening the door. The smell of warm pumpkin soup assaulted his senses open his entrance. He walked into the living room, a comfortable room with 3 sofas and a fireplace, and was met with the sight of his best friends, the Marauders.

James Potter and Sirius Black were both lounging on the floor infront of the fireplace, backs leaning on the front of the sofa. The two were still thick as thieves and were laughing hysterically at a joke that Peter had just told them. Peter was sitting against another couch amount a metre away from them, he looked to be holding in laughter, his eyes watering.

Nobody had seemed to notice him enter the room as of yet, and Severus looked over to the last remaining couch. Sure enough, leaning up against the couch was not only Lupin, but his lovely Lily.

Deciding to make his presence known, he cleared his throat.

All eyes immediately darted to his person. But Severus only had eyes for Lily, his obsidian orbs met her emerald ones – which were shining with love – and he practically melted.

Severus walked over to Lily and sat down next to her with Lupin sitting on her other side.

"Hello Mr. Snape" Lily said grinning. "Hello Mrs. Snape" he replied before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "For the millionth time you two – get a bloody room" Sirius whined. "Buzz off Black" Lily murmured against her husband's lips, not even sparing the now-pouting Sirius a glance. Remus, James and Peter of course immediately started chuckling.

"You're up early" Severus commented after they'd pulled apart. "It's only around four in the morning – and what the hell are the rest of you lot doing here?" he added, glancing at the Marauders.

"Well Sevvy-poo, I've been thinking..." Sirius started. But Remus was quick to jump at his chance. "That's a first" he commented, seemingly nonchalant. The rest of the room burst out into laughter. When it had finally calmed down, a cry could be heard from upstairs.

"Nice job idiots, you've managed to wake the baby up!" Lily snapped at the men before marching up the stairs. Moments later she descended down the stairs with an infant in her arms. The baby was only 11 months old, and was rather small, but it still managed to snuggle itself into it's mother.

Severus smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife holding his first-born child in her arms – it took all the self-control he had to keep from grinning like a fool.

"Well it's about bloody time she woke up!" Sirius exclaimed. "Prongise and I need to see our goddaughter, if you please." Severus rolled his eyes at the man's antics. Lily, Lucius and Narcissa had all insisted that the Marauders be named godfathers to their children. So James and Sirius had been named godfathers for their first born.

Lily placed the raven-haired child into James' arms. "Prongs, you know that I love you, but if you drop my baby I swear that Merlin himself won't be able to stop me from hexing you" she said in a sweet voice – despite the fact that she had just made a threat. James rolled his eyes, used to his friend's behaviour. "I won't drop her Snow, children who get dropped end up getting serious brain damage – look at Sirius for example" he said cheekily – earning a playful scowl from Sirius and laughter from the rest of the Marauders.

James stared down at the child in his arms. His darling goddaughter stared back at him, she had silky black hair and obsidian eyes the same shade as her father's, but other than that she looked to be the carbon copy of Lily. "Hello there sweetie" he cooed. He heard Remus snort at seeing James Potter cooing at a baby girl. Needless to say, he ignored him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked slowly. The baby gave him a crooked smile "Un-cle Pwongs" she said, the words suprisingly clear for a child of her age. James beamed proudly. "Good girl!" he praised her. Before he could ask the child more questions though, she was snatched from his arms by none other than Sirius.

"Hello there, kitten" he said with a wink. Causing the other adults to chuckle at his name for his goddaughter. The infant in question giggled at his wink. "Un-cle Padf-, Padf-, Padf-o-" she struggled to say the name, much to the amusement of everyone else. "It's Padfoot, dolly" Sirius corrected her. "Pad-foo dowwy!" the baby declared. The rest of the room immediately burst out into laughter. Sirius looked mortified. "Noooo kitten, my name is _Pad-foot _try it again!" he insisted.

"Un-cle Padfuhht" she tried again. Sirius beamed "Perfect" he said with a wink. "Can you say 'My Uncle Padfoot is awesome!'"

"Quit corrupting my daughter Pads!" Lily scolded before taking the little girl into her arms. The infant stared up at her with big eyes. "Ophelia Minerva Snape" she addressed her daughter. "Don't you ever listen to a single word that your Uncle Padfoot tells you – unless it's sensible, which is unlikely." she informed the little girl, who made a cooing noise in return. Snape leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead before placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

After Ophelia had fallen asleep, Sirius insisted that he should be the one to put her back to bed.

After Sirius had gone up the stairs; Lily, Severus, Peter, James and Remus looked at each other and spoke in unision - "Let's follow him!".

The five of them silently crept up the stairs and crowded outside the open door of the nursery and found Sirius standing over Ophelia's bed, talking to the sleeping child. They listened closely and were shocked by what they heard.

"I promise to be the best uncle and godfather in the whole world" their usually jovial friend said solemnly. "I'll always be here for you. Especially, when you're older, because I'll need to hex the living daylights out of any boys who so much as look at you" he continued. "But maybe I'll make an exception for the Malfoy boy – but only if he treats you properly" he added.

Sirius gently leaned down and placed a kiss ontop of the girls head before turning to leave, finding an empty doorway.

After hearding what Sirius had said, the others had silently ran back down the stairs so they wouldn't get caught, Lily had tears in her eyes as she turned to Severus. "That was so sweet" she said. "It was uncharacteristically responsible" Severus agreed. "I hope he keeps to that promise – or he'll be the one getting hexed" he muttered under his breath.

Sirius joined the others in the living-room, missing the fond and approving looks the other Marauders were giving him.

"I better get home soon, Elizabeth will be wondering what happened to me" James commented, but he didn't look like he was about to move.

Lily stood up and walked infront of the fireplace, turning around the face the others.

"Guys... and Sev... I have something to tell you all" she said nervously. The others looked at her in concern. "What is it, love?" Severus inquired, worry evident in his expression.

Suddenly, Lily grinned like a maniac. "I'm pregnant!" she announced happily.

The Marauders all ran up to her at once and hugged her and kissed her cheeks – they had all noticed that Lily had been sporting a certain glow lately, but they hadn't guessed what it was until now.

"Remus, Peter, will you be the godfathers?" she asked in between hugs. In reply she got a warm hug from Peter and a big kiss on the cheek from Remus.

Life was good, Albus and Minerva were Ophelia's grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa had Draco, James and Elizabeth were trying for a baby, Sirius was his usual playboy self, Remus was happy being single, Peter was dating Marlene McKinnon and Severus and Lily had Ophelia and a son on the way.

He looked over at his beautiful wife, glowing whilst carrying his child. He smiled adoringly at her, to which he received a breathtaking smile in reply, a smile that promised a wonderful future, a smile that promised that she would always be there by his side. And Severus knew that he was in love.

**The End**

**All finished! Thank-you everyone for reading my story, I had so much fun writing it and I can't wait for my next one, I know this story was a little rushed and little corny at the end – but I absolutely **_**had **_**to end it with 'And Severus Knew' or else the title would be pointless. **

**Please review and I look forward to sharing more stories with you all. **

**Lots of love,**

**-Onyx **


End file.
